The Territory of Loki's Affection
by Dorkylokifan
Summary: Smutty OneShot. Thor is an unfaithful asshat and Loki has had enough. He decides to get back at Thor by flirting with Fandral. Smut ensues. M/M


The globes of Loki's ass jiggle in time with Thor's thrusts as he pounds his hole impossibly wide. Loki feels Thor's cock twitch inside him and his cream fill him and it drips down his crack. Thor growls as he releases and then gives Loki the reach around he needs to find his own completion. And so ends their after breakfast quickie that they have every day before going off to the training fields to work with the soldiers. Loki has become accustomed to the feel of Thor's come drying to the inside of his thigh. It makes him feel used and dirty but in the best possible way.

When the evening comes, just before dinner Loki walks in on another scene that makes him feel used and dirty in the worst possible way. Thor is rutting one of the palace servants again. The scullery maid moans like a whore as Thor pounds into the woman he has bent over the desk. Thor never cares if the servant girls get theirs. He just pounds his seed into them and leaves them wanting.

"Please my lord! Please I need more!" The girl cries out.

"If you climb under the feasting table and suck my cock during dinner I'll give you what you want after." Thor whispers into her ear. Loki slams the door to Thor's room loudly.

"Ah brother! Care to take a turn?" Thor says with a wide filthy grin.

"Get out." Loki says low and quiet to the girl. The girl pulls her skirt down and runs past Loki blushing a crimson shade of shame.

"Do you not care for me at all?" Loki says as the hurt and betrayal laces his tone.

"You know the maidens mean nothing to me Loki. You are the one I love." Thor says.

"Am I? I suspect Thor that the only reason you bring me to release is because I have a convenient cock that can be easily stroked. Women require a lot more work to get them to peak. I am not but another hole for you to fuck." Loki says as the tears come.

"That is not true!" Thor protests.

"Prove it to me then! Stop fucking other people!" Loki says.

"But if I do that people might get suspicious about you and me. I have to keep up appearances Loki." Thor says justifying his unfaithfulness.

"Yes you've used that excuse before, and I would believe you if you didn't do it so often with so many women and enjoy it so fucking much! You're a lying cheating philandering bastard and I am done with you! I'm never letting you touch me again!" Loki says and storms out. He walks back to his room calmly to try to keep up appearances. No one knows that he and Thor are lovers. The scandal of such incest would rock the political realm of the royal family. Loki berates himself for getting so emotionally tangled with Thor. He knew this would end in heartache. Even if Thor were every bit the faithful lover Loki always imagined he'd be eventually Thor will be married off to another and their arrangement would have to come to an end. In the end, one way or another Loki is destined to be swept aside in preference to a female that can give Thor children. Loki decides his time has come. He deserves to be loved openly and without condition.

Thor and Loki do not engage each other in conversation at the dinner table. Loki because he is angry and Thor because he is trying to not give away the fact that a woman has her lips wrapped around his cock under the table. Thor has become so accustomed to being suckled in public the only telltale sign of his orgasm is his momentary heavy breathing. No doubt she is swallowing down every drop of come like a good little whore. All the servants know that they must stay hidden under the table during the entire feast and with Thor's cock right there just staring them in the face the entire time they usually just spend the entire two-three hours with it in their mouths. The practice has become so common in fact that there is a scheduled rotation among the servants as to who must suck Thor's cock that night. No wonder Thor is always smiling at dinner.

Loki scowls in disgust. Two can play this game. Loki spots Fandral flirting at a table with some girl and decides to give Thor a taste of his own medicine. He saunters over and puts out his come hither vibe, locking his gaze on Fandral like a predator. Fandral notices Loki approaching him and feels apprehension at first. Usually when Loki gives him this kind of attention it is because the trickster is about to prank him.

"Good evening Loki, what brings you down from the high table?" Fandral asks.

"You." Loki says as he takes up space on the bench facing the blonde man. Loki eyes rake over Fandral in a very obvious way and Fandral's eyes go wide with surprise.

"Oh? See something you like?" Fandral asks. Loki leans in close to him then.

"Yes, in point of fact I do." Loki lets the intensity of their proximity build making Fandral's breath hitch in excitement.

"This is rather sudden. You've never shown interest in me before." Fandral says, still fearing Loki is about to humiliate him in some way.

"I wasn't paying attention before." Loki says and then closes the distance and kisses Fandral. It is a chaste at first, all lips and softness. Loki is pleasantly surprised at how much he likes kissing Fandral. He has a pleasant scent of sandalwood mixed with his own natural musk which is very alluring. In the distance Loki can hear Thor growling at the high table. Fandral breaks the kiss.

"Loki, if this is some trick…." Fandral begins.

"It's not a trick." Loki says sternly.

"Good because….I've liked you for a while now and I haven't pursued you because I didn't think you would be interested." Fandral confesses.

"You have?" Loki says genuinely surprised.

"Yes." Fandral says stroking Loki's long raven locks idly with two fingers. "You know for a long time I have wondered about your sexual appetites. You seem so monkish. You never share any stories of conquest and I couldn't decide if it was because you had no interest in sex or because you had some secret paramour."

"I've just been waiting for the right one to come along is all." Loki lies. The men smile at each other then.

"Come riding with me tomorrow, just the two of us. I'd like to have some time alone with you without your brother or the others muddling things up."

"I would like that very much." Loki says not realizing that he is making goo-goo eyes at Fandral like a smitten maiden.

XxXxXxXxXx

The following day Loki and Fandral leave off immediately after breakfast and ride into the countryside alone.

"So where are you leading me?" Loki says with mock suspicion.

"Some where I have kept to myself." Fandral says.

"Now I find that hard to believe. You mean to tell me you haven't taken any maidens to this secret hidden place?" Loki asks with amusement.

"No I haven't." Fandral says very seriously, taking Loki aback. They arrive at a little pond with a waterfall that is surrounded by wild flowers, but this place is hardly a secret. In fact it is well known.

"This is Butterfly Pond." Loki announces flatly.

"Yes, but is what I have found hidden here that you will love." Fandral says. They dismount and leave their horses to feed on the grass. Fandral pulls the pack from off his horse and straps it to his shoulders before taking off.

"You'll have to do a bit of climbing to get there but it is well worth the effort. I promise." Fandral explains. They get close to the waterfall and start climbing the rock face. It is very tricky and little dangerous as the rock is slick and wet. They climb up a few feet and over until they are behind the waterfall. Loki now understands why this place has remained hidden. It is a small cave hidden from view and high up enough that curious children cannot make the climb. Fandral is first inside and offers Loki his hand. The touch they share is electric. Fandral unpacks a light lunch of apple slices, ham slices, cheese, and grapes along with a couple miniature bottles of wine. He lays out a blanket for them to sit on as they dine and listen to the sound of the waterfall. It is a small low space but it is very private and romantic. Thor has never done anything like this for Loki.

"Fandral, how long have you felt this way about me?" Loki asks with a small voice.

"Longer than I care to admit." Fandral admits. Loki kisses him softly with just his lips again. Fandral pulls him close and deepens the kiss, pressing his tongue for entry. Loki lets him in and they bring their fingers to tangle in one another's hair.

"Loki?" Fandral stops the kiss.

"What?" Loki asks in a breathy voice.

"You're not planning to break my heart are you? This isn't some prank about to go awry? If it is, tell me now. Please don't hurt me." Fandral begs. Loki feels involuntary tears come to his eyes and he doesn't want to analyze why they are there.

"Oh Fandral." Loki starts ripping his own clothes off. He needs to get naked now! "Make love to me, please." The men become frantic then as shirts and pants and boots go flying off. They are kissing each other everywhere now. Necks and shoulders and chests all feel the sweet caress of lips. Fandral brought something else along in that pack of his. A little vial of oil. Loki lies back and spreads his legs. Fandral takes his time preparing Loki noting that Loki is a lot slacker than he expected. Loki is not as monkish as he had previously assumed. So who was the other man? Did they end their relationship recently? Is that why Loki finally noticed him? Fandral stockpiles all these questions for another time. When Loki is ready Fandral pushes in slowly and gently treating Loki like a delicate maiden. Loki is not used to such a delicate touch.

"You can ride me harder. I can take it." Loki says.

"I know you can, but I wanted to take my time with you. There's no hurry Loki." Fandral rolls his hips slowly savoring the feel of all the little nooks and crannies of Loki's insides. They are face to face too. All the tenderness is too much for Loki and the vulnerability shows in his eyes. Fandral has known Loki long enough to know that the sorcerer hates showing weakness to others, even his so called friends. They resume kissing and Fandral slowly and incrementally increases the tempo, keening a high pitched sigh of contentment when Loki arches to meet him. Their moans of pleasure echo against the cave walls.

"Ah….ah….Fandral…." Loki mewls.

"Ah my beautiful Silvertongue, how I've longed to hear you call my name like that." Fandral says. He thrusts into Loki with his full power now as Loki's hard cock bobs and rubs freely between their torsos. The friction alone is enough to send Loki over the edge as he cries out and spills all over himself. Fandral pumps into him a few more times before coming as well. He collapses on top of Loki, raining kisses down on his face.

"Darling you were wonderful." Fandral pants.

"Well, not that you've had me I suppose you'll be moving on." Loki says expecting a letdown. Fandral looks Loki in the eye then and sees hurt living there.

"Why would I do that? Loki, I don't know who hurt you but they're a damned fool and he didn't deserve you. I will court you properly." Fandral says.

"Court me? What about all the ladies you fawn over every night in the feasting hall? Won't your flock of devoted quims protest you abandoning them?" Loki says almost hissing.

"They were all a substitute for you. What use would I have for them now?" Fandral says. Loki feels his heart clench in his chest at such words of loyalty and devotion.

"You swear to be faithful to me? You won't go off fucking some bar wench and hide behind ale as the excuse?" Loki presses.

"I swear my darling. You are my only lover now. No one else could possibly satisfy."

XxXxXxXxXx

"Where have you been?" Thor booms at Fandral.

"Your brother and I went out for a ride this morning." Fandral says in a chipper voice, though he is concerned by Thor's angry tone.

"My brother is not one of your evening whores!" Thor yells at his friend.

"Thor, I know you love Loki and you want to protect him. I can tell Loki has been through some sort of heartbreak recently, but I will not hurt him thusly. I promise to take better care of him than his previously lover." Fandral says sincerely. Thor's blood boils in his veins.

"YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH HIM AGAIN!" Thor orders like a dog pissing on its territory. The clouds rolls and the thunder booms outside.

"What is the meaning of this!" Loki yells.

"It's nothing Loki. Just a misunderstanding between friends." Fandral stutters in fear. Thor looks like he is a breath away from killing him.

"I forbid you to be together!" Thor shouts at them both.

"Forbid us? Fuck you! I will fuck who I want, where I want, when I want and I sure as fuck do not need your permission, BROTHER." Loki hisses. Thor grabs Loki's wrist and pulls him close.

"You are mine. No other can have you." Thor growls. Fandral's eyes go wide with revelation. Loki knees him in the dick.

"Go back to your whores Thor. You had your chance and you blew it. I choose me. If you harm one hair on Fandral's head I'll turn your dick into a cunt." Loki threatens and marches away, dragging Fandral with him.


End file.
